


For Old Time's Sake

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirtieth day of the **[Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com/)**giselleslash** , who asked for Mads/Hugh, "how did we get here."

It's not until they're tangled lazily together on rumpled hotel sheets that they've made their own that Hugh finally gives voice to the question that's been nagging at him ever since he'd followed Mads out of the restaurant and up into Mads' austerely furnished suite.

He doesn't bother to lift his head from its place on Mads' shoulder. "This doesn't stand a chance, does it?"

Mads continues to trace lazy spirals on Hugh's arm. His breath puffs at Hugh's hair. Hugh burrows in even closer, craving every touch like the addict he is. "No," Mads replies, succinct, but not unkindly.

Hugh sighs, even though he's not surprised by the answer. He's always admired Mads' innate sense of honesty. "I suppose it's foolish to hope for anything different."

"Nothing lasts," Mads answers, and kisses the crown of Hugh's head. "That's precisely what makes life beautiful."

Hugh knows – he knows, he's always known, he'd known eight years ago that this wouldn't last. That is _can't_ last, no matter how much he wishes otherwise. Their paths have never been on parallel tracks. "I forgot how philosophical you got after sex."

Mads laughs and tightens his arm around Hugh. "I'm always philosophical. I just vocalize it after sex."

Hugh tips his head back to look at Mads. "Am I going to get to experience your philosophizing again?"

"Of course," Mads replies, smiling. "I didn't invite you up for a one-night stand. Just because this has to end one day doesn't mean it has to end now."

Hugh nods and lays his head back on Mads' shoulder. "A timeframe would be nice."

"Life rarely provides us with an end date," Mads replies quietly. "The trick is to enjoy every moment."

Enjoy every moment. If only it was so simple, Hugh thinks, but stays silent. Breathes in the scent of him and Mads mingled together and fancies, if only for a moment, that this could last forever.

***


End file.
